Comment la Congrégation fut attaquée (récit d'une invasion)
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: La Congrégation est attaquée par... Enfin, personne ne s'attendait à ça. Du sang (un tout petit peu), des larmes, et de la dignité outragée (beaucoup), nos héros sont dans une mauvaise passe. Voilà ce qui se passe quand des fangirls envahissent les lieux !


Bonjour tout le monde ! ça fait longtemps, hein ?

Donc, c'est une nouvelle histoire, plusieurs chapitres et je préfère pas m'avancer sur la fréquence des parutions.

C'est débile, mais j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Alors... les détails techniques : il faut s'imaginer une période virtuelle avant le déménagement pour le nouveau QG (parce que j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic à cette époque. Comment ça je traine ?), soit environ juste après la fin du premier anime. D'autre part, cette fic est en lien avec la série des Entretiens (que je vais terminer un jour), mais elle peut être lue indépendamment.

 **Disclaimers** : les personnages et la franchise appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. L'idée de l'invasion provient de fics que j'avais lues il y a longtemps...

* * *

Congrégation de l'ombre, fin de matinée :  


Lavi et Allen regagnaient tranquillement leurs quartiers. Tout s'était en fin de compte bien déroulé, excepté lorsque Lavi avait eu la judicieuse idée de… enfin, bon, lorsque Lavi avait eu une idée. Un bon repas et un débriefing avec les scientifiques, voilà qui conclurait à merveille cette journée.

Ou pas. Le pas décidé, le katana dégainé, Kanda arrivait par les jardins. Surement une séance d'entraînement en solitaire. Surement d'innocents végétaux décapités par la bonne humeur du japonais. Une manière somme toute personnelle de d'apprécier le bon air du matin que de réduire à l'état de pulpe les frêles fleurs frémissantes dans la brise. Son katana portait encore les vertes preuves de ses meurtres lorsqu'il passa devant Allen et Lavi.

 _« Ce soir, dans ma chambre, minuit. »_

Un silence gênant s'installa. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le cerveau d'Allen coupa immédiatement la connexion avec ses oreilles. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Lavi :

« - Chouette ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !

\- J't'ai pas causé il m'semble. »

Kanda le regarda d'un œil vide, poussa un grognement puis tourna les talons.

 _« Alors, ça te tente ? Je mettrai mon s… »_

« - Ben faudrait savoir Kanda ! Tu veux que je vienne ou pas ?

\- Oh ! » Il se retourna d'un bloc. « Ferme-la ! J'ai rien dit ! »

 _« … léopard. Et puis ensuite on fera… »_

« - Quoi ? Arrête Kanda ! C'est pas rigolo et ça devient franchement bizarre !

\- Mais fiche moi la paix ! »

Le débat à katana tirés entre Lavi et les propositions nocturnes fut interrompu par un bruissement pour le moins inhabituel provenant des verdoyants arbrisseaux alentours :

 _« Hi hi hi ! »_

« - Euh…

\- C'est le buisson qui a parlé ?"

Les exorcistes regardèrent le buisson, s'inquiétèrent une seconde sur leur santé mentale, puis tournèrent les talons vers la Congrégation. Sauf Kanda qui passa ses nerfs sur les rhododendrons.

Congrégation de l'Ombre, plus tard, dans le réfectoire :

« - Et c'est là que Jony a trébuché et que le liquide s'est répandu sur le sol… en creusant le sympathique gouffre dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- À propos d'expériences à la noix, articula Allen la bouche pleine de spaghettis. Comment vous avez fait pour faire parler les buissons dehors ? »

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, interloqués.

« - Voyons Allen, dit Reever, les buissons ne parlent pas.

\- Oh que si ! » lança Lavi entre deux bouchées de patates. « Et ils sont plutôt pervers.

\- Jony, t'es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Bon, j'ai deux mots à dire à Komui. »

Bureau de Komui, au même moment :

« - Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu avec les buissons dehors ? »

Lorsque la porte avait claqué, l'équilibre précaire des piles de papier s'effondra, emportant avec lui les frêles espoirs du Commandant Reever de voir ses rapports enfin signés.

« - Et que veux-tu que nous fassions avec des buissons ? » répliqua Komui avec un grand sourire.

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est vous qui avez des idées bizarres. Ils parlent.

\- Mouimouimouimouimoui. Les buissons parlent. Tu dois devrais prendre un peu de repos, non ? La Côte d'Azur ça te dit ?

\- Vous foutez pas de moi !

\- Je n'oserais jamais. Mais tu ferais plaisir à tout le monde si tu allais prendre des vacances. »

Le regard de Kanda en dit plus que les mots. De même que sa manière de violenter la porte du bureau.

Komui ne s'inquiéta pas du délire de Kanda. Les nerfs des exorcistes étaient mis quotidiennement à rude épreuve, les dépressions étaient assez courantes. Mais le coup des buissons qui parlent, ça, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et, Ô temps suspend ton vol :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » barytonna le nouveau venu.

Jésusmariejoseph. Komui s'essuya les yeux plusieurs fois.

« - Maréchal Cross ? Vous êtes vraiment là ? Vrai de vrai ?

\- Abrège, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé ça. »

Cross lança un papier sur le bureau. Papier qui sentait… la rose ?

« _Mon cher Maréchal,_

 _Je laisse ce mot dans un endroit où il vous parviendra forcément aux vues de vos mœurs. Je tiens à renouveler mon infinie déception de vous avoir si peu souvent en nos murs. Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici depuis votre dernière venue, en particulier en ce qui concerne les doses quotidiennes personnelles d'alcool et les présences féminines, le tout revu à la hausse par ce cher Inspecteur Général (de bonne humeur). Trêve de blabla, je souhaiterais votre présence afin de mettre à jour quelques rapports de mission…_ »

Le Grand Intendant reposa le papier qu'il lissa d'un doigt.

« - Non.

\- C'est signé toi.

\- Mais je n'ai pas écrit ça. En plus ça sent le piège à plein nez. On ne s'y serait pas pris autrement pour vous faire venir ici.

\- Ah. Bien sûr.

\- Et donc, maintenant que vous êtes là… Vous partez, oui, bien sûr. »

Les espoirs de Komui se brisèrent de même que les tubes à essai lorsque la porte claqua.

Aile Asiatique, même heure (décalage horaire inclus) :

« BAK-SAMAAAAAA ! »

Bak (sama) cacha promptement les photos de Lenalee dans un tiroir. Si Won le dérangeait encore pour ses histoires de tisanes, il ferait un malheur. Son subordonné s'immobilisa dans un dérapage.

« - Risque d'invasion niveau 1 ! Nous avons repéré des individus en train de gravir la face Nord de la base !

\- Et alors ?" grommela Bak qui avait la vague impression qu'on lui faisait perdre son temps. "Va voir Fô, qu'elle fasse son travail.

\- Elle ne veut pas répondre, Bak-sama ! »

Soupir. Il allait encore devoir supplier la gardienne. Mais cette fois pas question de se mettre à genoux ! Ni de faire quoi que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle avait pris de sales manies depuis quelques temps.

« - C'est bon, c'est bon… Retourne travailler. »

Le chef de l'aile asiatique quitta son bureau (et les photos de Lenalee) à regret. Il en avait assez d'être traité comme un gamin par Fô. Certes, le fait qu'elle le connaissait quand il faisait encore dans ses couches avait un impact non négligeable dans leur relation. Elle avait élevé ses taquineries au rang d'art.

Au loin, on entendait des bruits de mêlée. Bak se demanda si lui et Fô n'avaient pas un peu trop pris à la légère les menaces des derniers temps. Habituellement les akumas n'arrivaient jamais à se maintenir très longtemps au niveau de l'entrée.

« - LA ! C'EST BAK ! »

Minute…

Putaindebordeldemerde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? pensa Bak hébété devant un nuage de poussière qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Au bout de quelques dixièmes de secondes de surprise, l'instinct de survie prit le dessus sur le cerveau et commanda à ses jambes de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce nuage suspect. Nuage qui hurlait son nom entre autres « Kyaaaah ! » et « Trop chooooouuu ! » et pas mal de phrases qu'il préféra ne pas comprendre.

Il ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois dans l'Arche en direction du quartier général, le siège de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Congrégation de l'ombre, dans les jardins, même moment :

Tyki répondait à une offre d'embauche, entre autres et surtout parce qu'il faut bien manger. Le Comte était de mauvais poil en ce moment, depuis que les exorcistes avaient anéantis tous ses plans millénaires de domination du monde, et avaient en plus récupéré l'Arche. Tyki ne garantissait pas sa réaction si le Comte débarquait de nouveau dans sa chambre en slip pour lui raconter tous ses malheurs. Il en avait encore des frissons à la seule pensée de la dernière fois. Lui-même restait encore fragile de sa dernière bataille dans l'Arche et sa transformation surprise en… pieuvre, comme le disait Road. Le Noah en lui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis.

Donc il répondait à une offre d'embauche. Un travail de bureau simple, bien payé, « pour jeunes hommes dynamiques et volontaires, de préférence orphelins, sans famille et sans attaches, en bonne forme physique, tout frais pris en charge ». Il avait envoyé sa candidature et immédiatement reçu une adresse où se rendre avec une date et un horaire. Il s'y était rendu sans tarder étant donné que le Comte venait de terminer sa boîte d'anti-dépresseurs, et que les pharmacies étaient fermées.

Arrivé devant l'immense porte de bois, Tyki ressentit comme une impression de déjà-vu. Mais il était peu probable qu'il fut déjà passé par là, vu l'isolement complet du lieu, le rocher en à-pic à escalader à mains nues pour y accéder et la météo, en proie à un terrible dilemme entre brume et brouillard. Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Tyki frappa à la porte.

Congrégation de l'Ombre, Arche, au même moment :

Il avait reçu le matin même un appel urgent de l'Aile d'Amérique du Sud, une situation critique que seul l'Inspecteur Général Leverrier pouvait résoudre en personne (présence physique exigée). Heureusement que sa valise était déjà prête, amenée par le jeune Link (quel gamin prometteur !) moins d'une minute après qu'il ait raccroché. Une inspection rapide montra que rien ne manquait à l'appel, y compris sa cravate préférée et la crème contre les mycoses. Hum. Ce petit peut parfois être, comment dirais-je ? Effrayant.

Devant la porte de l'Arche, les deux hommes s'offraient des adieux déchirants. En effet, Link s'était autorisé une expression de tristesse tout à fait réglementaire, correspondant à un clignement de paupière supplémentaire par minute et une chute des commissures labiales d'un quart de millimètre. L'Inspecteur Leverrier fut touché par l'émotion flagrante du jeune homme, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits, hors de question de se laisser aller devant les troupes.

Un des techniciens lui fit signe : l'autorisation pour passer la porte. Leverrier donna ses recommandations jusqu'à son retour, puis franchit la porte d'un pas décidé.

L'Inspecteur Link se recomposa un visage de marbre. Couper court à l'effusion, vite. Pour cela, rien de tel qu'une petite inspection des comptes de la section scientifique. Oui, excellente idée, tous les comptes des vingt dernières années, semaine par semaine, Link en frémissait d'avance de plaisir.

C'est alors que l'Arche s'activa dans un tonnerre de tous les diables.


End file.
